1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scent pads and more particularly pertains to a new vacuum bag scenting system for providing a pleasant scent when vacuuming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, scent pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scent pads include U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,273; U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,262; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,129; U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,892; U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,667; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,359.
In these respects, the vacuum bag scenting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pleasant scent when vacuuming.